


Hey, you promised

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun wishes Kyungsoo would wake him up when he gets home because he misses him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Hey, you promised

Baekhyun knows he’s home when he hears, in the fog of his sleep, the sound of footsteps. 

It’s routine at this point. Them missing each other. Neither of their schedules seem to match up, with Baekhyun gone in the afternoons and Kyungsoo coming home late and leaving early, and it seems like they hardly have time at all to spend together. Only this time. Late at night, but Baekhyun is always asleep by the time Kyungsoo comes home.

He’s doing it again, thinks Baekhyun, annoyed. He still has just enough energy to feel annoyed. Kyungsoo’s doing it again. Tip-toeing and moving super slow so as not to wake him up. They had an agreement, didn’t they? Kyungsoo would wake him up when he got home. He promised. Baekhyun told him to pinky swear and he did. But Baekhyun can hear him trying his best to stay quiet and he’s annoyed because Kyungsoo is a liar.

Sleep is only a breath away, but Baekhyun fights it to open his eyes. Kyungsoo has his back turned to him, pulling on a shirt and throwing his pants into the hamper. All Baekhyun can manage at this point is a soft chirp, but it’s enough to make Kyungsoo turn around, gaze focusing on him before his expression breaks into a smile.

“Hey there.” Soft. He’s done changing now, and he takes off his glasses to set on the nightstand as he climbs into bed. Baekhyun latches onto his arm the instant he’s within range, pushing his face against his warmth. “You stayed up this time.”

“Mm...”

“...Did I wake you up?”

“You should have.” It’s a mumble because Baekhyun feels like he’s going to fall asleep again. Even though he’s blaming him, all annoyance has disappeared. Kyungsoo is here. He is forgiven. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Kyungsoo lifts the covers and joins Baekhyun underneath, forcing him to relinquish his death grip so that he can hold him against his chest. “But you should sleep.”

“I don’t want to. Not without you.”

“I’m here now.”

“Don’t leave.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

“Tomorrow.” Kyungsoo pulls him closer. “But that’s tomorrow. And I’ll come back.”

“Wake me up before you leave.”

“I will.” They both know it’s a lie. Kyungsoo will sneak out just like he always does, just so that Baekhyun can get more sleep. Baekhyun isn’t sure how he does it, sometimes. He doesn’t sleep enough. He works too much. And yet Baekhyun has never heard him complain, even though Kyungsoo knows he’d listen. “Go to sleep, Baek.” It’s almost at a whisper. 

This is the most precious time. The only time they get to see each other. Baekhyun can feel the fog start to envelope him, and he hates it. “I love you,” he thinks he says. 

And Kyungsoo’s reply is lost to his dreams.


End file.
